Maybe
by Maj-Clementine
Summary: Everything started with a maybe...After erasing it, revising it, I'm reposting it...My first, a Trory, R&R please?
1. Rain

A/N:Ok, here I'm again, after erasing this story, revising it, and getting it beta by Rave and Jazz (Thx a lot to you both!!!) I decided to repost it. So tell me how it is now! Again, this is my first, I'm an old married gal from Argentina, so English is not my firts language, so sorry for any mistakes, if you find any, please tell me so I can correct them!

Pairing: Trory

Spoilers: everything on the show until now, before saison 5, happenned.

Rating: R (or it is going to get there =))

Disclaimer: I just can't own anything! I'm too far away from hollywood!

Feedback: yes please, let me tell you what do you think!

So here it goes, is now or never... Ladies and Gentlemen...

**Maybe**

**Chapter 1: Rain**

Little drops of water falling down from the sky, it's wonderful to look at the rain, to smell it, to feel it on the hair, on the skin, on the clothes. Rory loves to walk under the rain, listening to music, and walking slowly enjoying the feeling of cold water on her hot skin.

With her mom they love the snow, Lorelai can smell it, but Rory being her daughter, her alike, her mini-me, she can smell the rain, feel it, sense it.

Today, she was leaving the library, after a long afternoon studying, and felt it coming. So she slowed down her pace, to wait for it, to feel the first drops, the best drops, when her skin is hot, and the water is cold, and it send shivers down her body.

When they bumped into each other at Yale campus, she was just doing that, walking under the rain. Tristan was running to his dorm. But when they recognize each other, after diplomatic apologies, and that, well I do know you from some where, but I can say where, so I won't say anything because I don't want it to sound like a cliché pick up line look, Rory finally said,

- "So how was military school, Tristan? Was it so hard that you don't even remember me? Does Rory ring any bells, or maybe Mary..."

and it hit him right in the face...

-"Mary... you know it is really crazy to be walking under the rain, it's pouring but you are an odd specimen, so is it just fits that you would be walking around in the downpour"

-"Thanks, I think" she said for his compliment, being odd was a good thing, her trade mark, her way to be an original character, one more of the lots that can be found on Stars Hollow.

Then they started talking, catching up, what are they doing at yale, what are their majors, architecture for him, journalism for her, and what happened the years they've been apart, while walking to her dorm.

Military school wasn't a good experience he said, but a really needed one, he was grateful for it, no regrets he said:

- "I'm a different person, I'm not the high school boy you met, Rory, not yet a men, but, hey I don't enjoy making people's life a living hell either, I lived that in military school, and learned not to do to others what you don't like to be done to you, but I'd do love to do to you anything you want me to, or at least everything I'd love you do to me " and he added his trademark smirk.

- "Well, Tristan, I'm glad not everything in you changed, you are still the sexopath I knew in high school",

- "Well, Mary, I'm glad you missed my innuendos, why don't we go out tomorrow night and we'll make up for the time lost",

- "you never loose time, do you?",

- "Was that a yes?",

- "That was a maybe"...

That maybe became a non-date dinner, that lead them to a non date movie and dinner, to movie nights, to week ends in Stars Hollow, to Festivals, to a lot of hanging out time, all strictly non-dates of course.

Rory solved her things with Dean, they had decided that they were better not together, because doing what they did was a mistake, a mistake made of longing of better times, easier times, when their love was simple and untainted.

But Rory didn't want to start dating again, yet, so she lived in denial, and Tristan lived just waiting for her to realize how she really felt about him, and never loosing an opportunity to tell her how he felt, what he wanted, and cold showers. The non-dating strictly friendship relationship was really physical, they hugged, touched, kiss on the cheek, spend lots of time together, in her dorm bed, or his, cuddled, she even stayed to sleep with him, of course strictly friendly bed sharing and the occasional clothes sharing as well.

Tristan really enjoyed having her around, and of course he enjoyed touching her, stroking her hair, hugging her, kissing her, , but at times it is was hard for him, yeah hard on... him to have her so close and not be able to share his pent up emotions. He knew he couldn't though because he didn't want to risk their new found friendship, having her in his life was really important to him, and to throw it all away because his insane physical attraction to her would be absurd. So he played the friend, the best friend even. He never let any chance slip for him to tell her how he felt about her, but Rory being the Queen to Oblivoius-land, as Lorelai called her, took everything as a part of Tristan being himself, the ladies man, the sex fiend. She thought: he says this to all of the girls he talks to, so He doesn't like her more than friends, right?


	2. Sun

A/N:Here it is chapter 2, thanks again to Raven (oh, my gratitude to you, girl!! besos!!) for being my wonderful beta!So tell me how it goes! Again, this is my first, I'm an old married gal from Argentina, so English is not my firts language, so sorry for any mistakes, if you find any, please tell me so I can correct them!

Pairing: Trory

Spoilers: everything on the show until now, before saison 5, happenned.

Rating: R (or it is going to get there ))

Disclaimer: I just can't own anything! I'm too far away from hollywood!

Feedback: yes please, let me tell you what do you think!

**Chapter 2: Sun**

Everything changed that spring break.

It took him long enough to convince her to come with him to Cancun, Mexico but here they were, at his house, better yet his parent's summer house at a paradise beach. White sands and blue sea, it was beautiful and romantic. Rory, Paris, Tristan and Sean (Tristan roommate from Yale) arrived early in the morning.

Paris and Sean hit it off since they met, at the beginning of the year. At a movie night in Rory's dorm, she had invited Tristan to get reaquainted to Paris, and he brought Sean as a human shield, but everything turn out great, and Paris and Sean fell for each other betwenn the politics debate and the last icecream pint. They were both so much alike. Paris was really depressed after her really bad experience with the professor, and the tragic end it had in England, so Sean was like a breeze of new air for her, younger air... Sean was neurotic as her, so organized, so male Paris, that Tristan and Rory used to joke about it, two Paris exemplaires at Yale, it could be the end of the world!

So here they were, the house was huge, so they each picked a room. It had an ocean view, and a private beach.

Since they were able to settle in quickly they decided, after changing, to go to the beach right away. When Tristan saw Rory in a baby blue bikini, he couldn't even breathe. Sean and Paris went for a walk, or so they said. Since they had started dating, Paris and Sean tended to disappear a lot. After getting settled on the sand, Rory started reading a book, as usual, but after a while Tristan noticed that she was getting a bad sunburn, so he innocently offered to put some sun screen on her, which she accepted. He started on her back, rubbing it, massaging it. Rory felt electricity all along her spine. He moved to her arms, and took his time on her hands; it was arousing to be touching her like this... and Rory felt it too, and of course started panicking. Tristan was his friend, best-friend even, and she shouldn't feel sexual feelings for him, right? Tristan moved to her legs, and gave her a foot massage, Rory couldn't suppress a moan. She then realized the attraction she felt for him, physical, sexual, sensual attraction. For the first time since they've known each other, Rory accepted (only to herself of course, she preferred to die before admitting it in front of Paris, Lane, even her mom, because obviously, the three of them were always saying how perfect they were for each other) her feelings for him. She wanted him, she even fell for him. She was falling in love with him. But she didn't know how to act around him from now, so she decided to naturally let things escalate physically.

This massage game started the first day, and lasted every single day of their trip, but sometime in the middle, Rory reciprocate the massage, and put some sun-lotion on Tristan's body. Rory found this more arousing than when she got the massages. Touching him, caressing him, feeling his soft and golden skinâ€ Discovering his features, scars, musclesâ€ His responses to her hands... She was fascinated, so in to her work that she didn't realize where her hands were going once. Down and down his back. Tristan who was peeking with an eye from the side, was enjoying this a little too much, and when he realized what was going on, didn't know whether to stop her or not. So he decided not toâ€ for his own pleasure of course and Rory's hand landed on his firm, round and sexy butt. When Rory realized this, just went dead red, and immediately yanked her hand away mumbling a lousy apology.

Tristan having fun of her embarrassment, just said,

"Couldn't stop yourself there, Ror?"

"In your dreams Dugray"

"and in yours too Mary, stop denying it"

Rory thought, _If you ever know how I've been dreaming about you..._

"whatever" and with that poor last come back, Rory got up and went to the beach, she needed to cool down. "Are you coming?" she said while heading there.

"Of course, just give me a minute" said a very, very aroused Tristan.

"This is getting harder and harder" he said to no one in particular, feeling very frustrated while trying to rearrange himself again.


	3. Moon

A/N:Again everything I said before applies, this is my first, let me know for my mistakes and big big big thanks and devotion to my beta the great hurricane lady Raven!!

Pairing: Trory

Spoilers: everything on the show until now, before saison 5, happenned.

Rating: R (or it is going to get there ))

Disclaimer: I just can't own anything! I'm too far away from hollywood!

Feedback: yes please, let me tell you what do you think!

**Chapter 3: Moon**

That night after a long afternoon at the beach, Paris and Sean decided to go to the town, have a nice romantic dinner, and spend some more time together. To Rory it appeared as if they haven't seen each other at all since they had all arrived. She was happy for her friend though, _Paris looks happy even really satisfied_, Rory thought with a grin and with that thought she went back to thinking of Tristan. She was definitely enjoying her own time with him. Discovering each other, leading to a more-than-friends thing. Rory was carefully trying to get there but Tristan was really confused about all these mixed signals he was getting from her. It just looked like she wanted him, the look in her eyes was full of desire, he almost saw sex, but didn't believe it, sex on his Mary's innocent blue eyes? No way, he blamed it on his own growing desireâ€ He was frustrated at their current position on the couch, spooning, with her giggling at the movie they were watching, he had no idea which one it was, but Rory was laughing, and moving, and felt like she was pressed up against him, feeling and enjoying his arousalâ€ it couldn't be, right? He decided to test her. So he started moving, rhythmically against her butt, while with his left hand he touched her neck, making small circles with his fingertips. And he didn't wanted to believe his senses when he heard Rory moan and start moving along with him, and she started to suck, kiss and nibble his right hand fingertips.

He couldn't take it anymore; he spun her around, pinned her down against the couch and said:

"I can take this game anymore, now you are playing by my rules" and he kissed her. He started slowly on her lower lip, just waiting for her to walk away, even to run, crying, saying it was a mistake, and that they were just friends but when she parted her lips, and granted him access to her mouth, and even started kissing him back he felt in heaven. Her hand went immediately to his back, and started touching him, full palms, then fingertips, playing with the fabric of his shirt, until she found the hem of it and started pulling it up, and she felt his skin, smooth and warm. Tristan had his right hand cupping her face, touching her hair, feeling her temperature rise. With his left hand he started exploring her neck, followed by his lips, he touched slightly her neck, and nibbled her earlobe, he went down with his hand by her side, just passing above her already hard nipple just to tease her, and kissed it above her shirt. She just said his name in a whisper. He couldn't believe what was happening, and what he was doingâ€ he was stopping, getting off her, getting her up, and saying, "I think before this goes much further, and believe me, I would just love to let it go further and furtherâ€ but let's just talk about it ok? We'll leave my fantasies for the bedroom, when we have this thing between us cleared up." Rory didn't know what to think; in fact she didn't even know what she wanted. She had been looking for more of Tristan all this week, but now that she had it, she felt scared of things, of the possibilities. So she remained quiet, just waiting for him to bring up the answers to all the questions in her head.

"Looks like the cat got your tongue, so I'll start, ok?"

"Uh huh"

"Ok, you already know how I feel about you, don't you? I've never missed and opportunity to tell you that I liked you, but maybe because of our past together you didn't even believed I was really telling you that I wanted you, and besides I never told you why or for what I wanted you, I liked you, so I'm telling you right know Ror, that I don't want just this " he said signaling to the couch. "but I don't really know what I want, because let's face it we get along great, we have a great friendship, and a lot of chemistry, physical attraction, but, maybe it doesn't go further than that, or maybe it goes much further and we can have it all, the friendship, obviously the sex, but above all, the relationship, the projects, the future, but I'm scared of loosing you, what we have already achieved, and I know you are too, and you also know that is not easy for me to be this open to you so why don't we call it a night and we go our separate ways, and we can think about it, and just discuss it over breakfast tomorrow, besides tomorrow is our last day here, and we want to have the best possible day, with Paris and Sean. So let's have a breakfast date, I'll pick you up at your door, let's seeâ€ at 10?" he said bringing his face closer to hers... his eyes brimming with confidence as the corners of his mouth curled into an acknolewding smile, "and now, I'll kiss you goodnight, so you can go to your room, make a pro con list, and we'll continue this, and the other, tomorrow" and with that he kissed her breath away, and disappeared upstairs, leaving a happy but scared Rory, with her own thougths.


	4. Sunrise

A/N: I'm not a repetitive person so you know the drill, and of course I will never get tired of thanking Raven!

Pairing: Trory

Spoilers: everything on the show until now, before saison 5, happenned.

Rating: R (or it is going to get there ))

Disclaimer: I just can't own anything! I'm too far away from hollywood!

Feedback: yes please, let me tell you what do you think!

So here it goes, is now or never... Ladies and Gentlemen...

**Chapter 4: Sunrise**

The next morning came too quickly for Rory, she couldn't sleep because she couldn't stop thinking of Tristan words, what she wanted, was she scared of something? Definitely scared she thought, she had been heartbroken twice in her life, and it really was hard for her to allow herself to fall for somebody again, but the thing was, she had already fallen for him, so she needed to live with it. So when she had come to that decision, and started to fall sleep, she heard a knock on her door.

_Who could be at_, she checked her watch, _almost six o'clock in the morning?_ Rory put her robe and opened the soor, Tristan was there, with a picnic basket and all dressed, with an apologetic look on his face he said:

"I'm sorry, I know it is early, and that you like to sleep, but I couldn't so I just made breakfast, and well 10 it was no way getting hereâ€ so I just decided to wake you and have breakfast early. If you hurry we can catch the sunrise! Come on, get dressed, I'll wait outside..." and with that he just turned around and disappeared down the stairs.

Rory, without any thought just put some clothes on, washed her teeth, and went downstairs to meet him.

"Good morning" he said with a genuine smile, while giving her a small kiss on he lips, "ready? For our big breakfast date?"

"As ready as I ever be"

When they got to the beach, Tristan set everything up, the blanket, the coffee, and some muffins he had bought.

He took a seat and asked her to sit next to him, handed her a cup of coffee and said grinning,

"So did you make a list last night?"

"As a matter a fact... I didn'tâ€ but I did a lot of thinking," she said deep in thought

"Well, do you wanna share it to the class miss Gilmore?"

"Why don't you start?"

"Ok, I don't know Ror, I just can't get you out of my head, you know, I just" He was having trouble finding the right words, he was in love with her, but he didn't want to admit it even to himself, he was a Dugrey always in control, always the player, so is was hard for him too, to accept his feellings so he didn't know how to say what he was feelling.

Rory sensing his discomfort, just started talking,

"I know how you are feelling, because I think is exactly what I'm going through. You want more than a friendship, but you are scared, and so am I but you know, we just need to give it a try, because if we don't we'll die asking what if..."

"So, we're dating now?"

"Maybe..." and with that she leaned in to him and kissed him, slowly, just taking her time to breathe him in, to feel his lips on hers, to smell his scent, she just wanted to feel everything at once. The kiss lasted a few minutes, and they were so involved with it, that they missed the sunrise, the orange sun rising from the sea announcing the beginning of a new day, and for them the beginning of something more.

When they broke the kiss, Rory was smiling and Tristan couldn't help to laugh, he felt so happy, so complete.

"So wanna go inside and play a prank on Paris and Sean, we could paint their faces or hide their underwear!"

"Oh" I'm dating a five year old, I have to tell my mom, she would be so proud, let's go!"

When they got to the house, their plans went down the toilet when they found Paris and Sean having breakfast in the kitchen,

"Were the hell were you two been?" asked Paris

"We just went to have breakfast on the beach and watch the sunrise" said a really embarrased Rory, while Tristan put his arms around her waist

"Yeah Paris, can't a couple enoy a sunrise?" said Tristan trying to give her a hint

"A couple of what? Loons ... Finally, it took you long enoughâ€ You are your mother's daughter," she said laughing at Rory's expenses.

"Congratulations man," said Sean.

"Well, thanks, man. Babe, I'm gonna have a shower, why don't you get ready, and the four of us can go sight-seeing today, because is our last day here"

"Ok, why don't we all get ready and we'll meet here in half hour?" and with a kiss they all went separated ways.

Paris told Rory her congratulations, and while getting ready, Rory filled Paris in with the girlie details.

That day, they went to Tulum, and had a wonderful day, they walked hand in hand laughing, enjoying each other's company, kissing ocasionally, just being a couple.

At the end of the day, while they were boarding there plaine, Tristan said to Rory:

"Well Louis, I think this is the begining of a beautiful relationship"


	5. Sunset

A/N: I'm not a repetitive person so you know the drill, and of course I will never get tired of thanking Raven! You are my sun, Rave!!

Special dedication to Lena, my first Argentinian Ficlover friend! I'm so glad I found you!! Is so nice to speak in spanish about fics with you!! Please check her OTH ics, there are so great!!

Pairing: Trory

Spoilers: everything on the show until now, before season 5, happenned.

Rating: R (or it is going to get there :))

Disclaimer: I just can't own anything! I'm too far away from hollywood!

Feedback: yes please, make my day!

So here it goes, is now or never... Ladies and Gentlemen...

Chapter 5: Sunset

The fairytale of blue seas and white sands was over. They needed to go back to normal, or as normal as it could be for them, now that they were dating.

That thought popped up in Rory's head when a cute stewardess offered them something to drink flirting with Tristan, and she felt jealous and possessive. She turned to the little window, and looked at the beautiful sunset that taking place, orange and purple lights while the sun disappeared in the horizon. That wonderful event made her wonder if the end of this day meant the end for them too? Could they make it work in the real world? Could they be a couple?

Would she be able to live her own life? Enjoy her own little pleasures like when she was by herself or would he demand every single minute of her life?

Would they have problems because of classes or family or anything elses that could interfere between them?

What would her mother think? What would her grandparents say? She could bet her Grandma would be thrilled, Tristan was indeed a Dugrey, he belonged to Hartfort society, but would that make her feel uncomfortable? The events, and everything that came to date a Dugrey... granted they weren't at Chilton anymore, and Tristan wasn't the king anymore, but nonetheless, he was still a Dugrey, his name came with a weight, for him and for her, something that Rory and her mother didn't want to experience.

What would Lorelai feel of her dating a socialite? Well truth be told she had been pushing Rory to realise her feelings for Tristan for quite a long time now, but dating him, being his girlfriend... well, this was going to be different from the "friendship" they used to share.

Suddenly Rory felt scared, she wished she could run away from this, to Stars Hollow, to Dean, to safe first innocent-love-Dean. Before complications, before love, passion, lust, loneliness, Jess. She wondered why everytime she was scared she ran, but she was on a plane this time so she just couldn't run. Tristan sensing her discomfort wanted to make her feel good, so he grabbed his backpack and took out a thermo full of coffee and offered to her.

-"Hey, a coffee for your thoughts?"

-" mmmm, thanks" she said with a smile while taking the coffee and gulping it without any precaution of its temperature.

-"So... what's wrong? What is making you do that lovely frown?" he said in a sweet caring tone.

-"I don't know" she answered still pensive, after finishing all the coffee in just a couple of seconds.

- "Oh, come on, you must have an idea at least" he pushed a little, he was starting to freak now, was she backing up on them? Regretting every thing that had happened? Was she breaking up with him before everything started? Maybe he was over-reacting so he decided to let her talk instead of making stories in his head. So he added a little nod, to encourage her to talk, to trust him.

-"Well, yeah, but I don't know what would you think of me, for freaking out like this" she whispered almost ashamed of her own words.

-"So you are freaking out about us? Why? Was it something I did?" He said almost desperate "Did I bite your lip or something?" He added with a sweet smirk to try to calm both down sensing her fear and feeling his own.

-"oh, no!" she said, smiling, giving in on him, trusting him, remembering that day at Chilton, "There is no problem with that" she added with a smirk of her own "it's... just... I was wondering... what will change from now own, I'm affraid of loosing you, us, the friendship you know? I was wondering what will happen with my grandparents, my mom, my town, Yale, everything and everybody. You and me in the outside world, will it work?" She babbled and Tristan found this a very cute aspect of her nervoussnes.

- "Oh, babe, calm down, relax and enjoy everything that is happening to us. We will still have our friendship, but we have more now. We can do this..." he said in a low whisper while getting close to her mouth and just brushing his lips with her ear. "Or this" he nibbled her neck, "or I can touch you here" he said while caressing softly her thigh going up her skirt. Rory unconsciously parted her legs granting him more access to continue to tease her. He was going up her thigh while talking to her:

-"Mary, I want to try this, us, and I know you want it to, I can feel your heartbeat, your breathing. We have to give in to the chemistry, to the physical attraction" he was taking his hand out now, his voice getting more husky, he was still talking to her ear, his hand grabbing her to comfort her. He wanted to be sexy but conforting, he wanted her to feel good of what was happening with them now, everything that was happening. The relationship, the sensual feelings, so he continued talking to her in a low voice, serious but full of desire for her.

"But we also need to take care of us, of this new us. So whenever you freak out on me, you have to tell me, so we can solve things you know?" Rory could only nod while letting her head fall back to grant him access to her neck. Tristan was kissing, licking, nibiling the white skin on her, he loved the way she was responding to his ministrations. But now Rory wanted to be kissed, so Tristan took her head with both of his hands and approched her mouth. Slowly locking his eyes with hers, he wanted to make her feel better, secure, he wanted her to feel everything he felt for her. His eyes were the mirror of his soul and he wanted her to see through him, he wanted to communicate with her by his touch, his eyes. It was hard for him, to talk to her about his feeling but he felt he could let her know how scared he was too, but how confident about his feeling for her he was by looking at her, blue on blue. Sincere, honest, open just for her.

Rory got the message, and wanted to return the feeling so she closed the distance, and kissed him, slowly, lovely, lips on lips, skin with skin, just a kiss, a non-sexual kiss, full of emotion and promise.


End file.
